<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>夕景昨日 by odlanoR_onaitsirC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137569">夕景昨日</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/odlanoR_onaitsirC/pseuds/odlanoR_onaitsirC'>odlanoR_onaitsirC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:39:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/odlanoR_onaitsirC/pseuds/odlanoR_onaitsirC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>旧文存档。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gao "WeiXiao" Xue-Cheng/Ming "Clearlove" Kai</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>夕景昨日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p><p>新年的时候，高学成在微博上没事看艾特，正好看到一个有些好笑的关于明凯的梗。他下意识地截了个图，准备去微信发给明凯。</p><p>不过，快要摁回车的时候他又停住了，拿出手机来点开他们的聊天记录按日期查看，星期一和星期三和星期四这三天是亮的。</p><p>今天是周六，有点多了，他想。</p><p>他没有把那张截图发出去，而是把它加入了收藏。</p><p>下周如果记得的话再发过去，如果不记得的话就算了。他想。</p><p>不过，他并没有等到周一，周日的时候明凯发了条消息过来，“双排吗？”</p><p>“你在直播吗？”他说。</p><p>“没有。”</p><p>“我一会可能要直播，下次吧。”</p><p>“没事。”</p><p>他以为这次对话就到此为止了，不料明凯又说了一句，“春节你也有假期吧，有什么安排吗？”</p><p>“在家打游戏吧。”他随口敷衍。</p><p>“我准备出去旅游一趟。”</p><p>“挺好的，很像你的风格。”</p><p>“你和我一起吗？好不容易放长假，放松一下吧。去吗？”</p><p>当然不去了，高学成有点想骂人，一句你傻逼么打了一半还是删掉了，换了句温和的说辞，“不了吧，我不是很喜欢旅游。”</p><p>“真的不去吗？你要多运动啊。”</p><p>“我打英雄联盟运动。”他很快又补上一句，“我要去直播了，不说了。”</p><p>“好，拜拜。”</p><p>“拜拜。”</p><p>明凯总算没有再发别的消息过来了。他皱着眉去开直播。排位排队的功夫，看两眼弹幕，然后就看到一条弹幕飞过去，“主播要多运动啊，出去旅游呀。”</p><p>无聊。</p><p>他干脆闭上了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>02</p><p>几年前都在WE的时候，他和明凯经常一起参加活动——当然，不止他和明凯两个人，还会有其他队友。</p><p>他那时很看不惯明凯，分明明凯平时和他一样，都有些冷冰冰不理人，都有些拘谨不管事，可是他面对采访也面无表情，明凯却偶尔会很活跃。</p><p>为什么呢？图什么呢？有什么必要呢？</p><p>他当时就不明白，可也没什么机会去问明凯，只是现在又想起原来的事情来，感慨明凯果然一直都是这种人。</p><p>他总是做戏做得太用力，让人怀疑他是不是认真。像是曾经的采访他那样配合营业，又像现在，他这样卖力地找他聊天，约他吃饭，像是真的要和他有未来一样。</p><p>但也许明凯的采访是真的，可他想要未来一定是假的。</p><p>他怎么能想要未来呢？不可能的，不存在的，他们都知道的。</p><p>他们都太清楚了，又清楚，又假装糊涂。</p><p>也许因为过去太纯净，太美好，所以无论如何都还是怀念，所以愿意把碎掉的花瓶补起来，假装一切都没有发生过，小心翼翼地维护着一个表象。</p><p>他们默契地待在一起，一周聊两三次天，到谁的城市就约出来吃顿饭，有什么事情就嘘寒问暖支持一下。如果这样地相处，像普通的好朋友一样，难道不就像是那美好的过去的蔓延？</p><p>即使他们都很清楚，现在的好构建在一个脆弱的、已经碎裂过一次的平台上，过去早就过去了。</p><p>他们只不过是两个孤独的人，凑在一起，小心翼翼地维护着一个一触即碎的表象，怀缅着明知已经逝去的东西。</p><p>曾经的最好的东西已经被打碎了，明知道已经不可能再找回来了，可是如果要怀念过去，却只能去找那个最接近的人。</p><p>所以明凯不能不找他，他也必须找明凯，哪怕曾经那样恨，曾经那样爱。</p><p> </p><p>03</p><p>他曾经是不会这样的。</p><p>曾经他对人的爱恨如此简单，喜欢和讨厌都是那么纯粹那么排外，唯有明凯让他清晰地感觉到，他那样爱他，又那样恨他。</p><p>明凯刚走的时候他想过要绝不原谅，又在回头看到他们的合照时忍不住哭出来。他以为那恨会很持久，但时间过得太快，人事转变得太多，他早已经没有时间像几年前那样单纯地去恨一个人，他没有办法，也不想去保持那长久的恨。</p><p>他太怀念过去。</p><p>他宁可把花瓶拼起来，一边厌恶着它的裂纹，一边借此去自我说服，一切还没有过去。</p><p>星期一，他和明凯又约了一次双排，连着打了几个小时，每次明凯被杀，他都半真半假地说，“别伤心，我去杀了他给你报仇。”</p><p>多可笑，他没法放手。就算一切都早就不一样，他也没法放手。</p><p>他必须要依靠明凯，来让往日重来。</p><p> </p><p>04</p><p>星期三的时候，他又收到明凯的微信，“我决定来西安旅游了，你要接待我呀。”</p><p>“真的假的？”</p><p>“真的啊。”明凯一边说，一边发来了一个购票的截图。</p><p>干什么要来西安，西安你呆的还不够久吗，有什么好来的？他觉得浑身不自在。</p><p>“西安你还没玩够啊？”</p><p>“来找你嘛，而且我也忘不了回民街啊。”</p><p>“行吧，”他挠了挠头，“你来了告诉我。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p> </p><p>05</p><p>结果明凯来的比他想的更早一些。没过几天，他就又收到明凯的微信，“我宾馆的地址是XXXXX，一会一起过来吃个饭？”</p><p>“好啊。”他不假思索地回答说。</p><p>明凯很快又回了一句，“帮忙带件外套行么，好冷。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>他一边说，一边随手拿了件外套出门，开车去明凯在的宾馆。宾馆离他住的地方很近，十分钟就开到了，明凯大概也知道这个，很早就在大堂里等着他。高学成走进去的时候正好看到坐在沙发上在和人说话的明凯，他犹豫了一会儿，但明凯已经看到了他，立刻站起来招了招手道，“来了？”</p><p>“来了。”他走过去，又看了看刚才和明凯说话的人，问道，“朋友？”</p><p>“没，刚在楼下碰到的，一个粉丝。”</p><p>“哦哦，”他松一口气，又跟那个粉丝打招呼，“你好。”</p><p>“你好，”粉丝看起来挺高兴，又说，“我能和你们合个影吗？”</p><p>“好啊。”</p><p>他和明凯一个站在那个粉丝左边，一个站在右边，对着镜头尴尬地比了个耶。</p><p>告别粉丝走出去的时候他奇怪地想，如果粉丝发了微博，是不是又要有人惊呼，明凯和他和解了？</p><p>不过大概也不会，都这么多年了，他们和解早就不是新闻了。</p><p> </p><p>06</p><p>他和明凯的和解其实比一般人想象的还要更早一些。</p><p>其实也不奇怪，他们共同朋友那么多，总会有一两个自觉有劝和的义务，而他当然也不能老是摇头，这样一来，和好也显得顺理成章。</p><p>和好之后，他们很少正式地说到过去。只有一次，那时他们才刚刚和好没多久，又很难得地凑齐了五个人，于是一起出去吃了顿饭。</p><p>吃到快要结束的时候，明凯和冯卓君一起朝另外三个人举杯。他本来以为只是普通的敬酒，但是明凯他们举起杯之后很久都没有说什么，于是大家也就都沉默了下来，直到不知道过了多久，魏汉东端起杯子首先和他们碰了一下，然后平静地说，“世界上确实有无法痊愈的伤，但是我们的伤是可以痊愈的，都过去了。”</p><p>“都过去了。”他也举起杯子这么说，还故意把杯子放低，和明凯碰了一下。</p><p> 一定要过去。那时的他是这么想的。</p><p> </p><p>07</p><p>吃过饭以后，明凯拉他去宾馆双排。</p><p>“宾馆还能有两台电脑？”</p><p>“一台，我带了笔记本。”</p><p>“真是不知道哪个配置更烂。”他觉得很无语。</p><p>“那你想去网吧吗？”</p><p>“行吧行吧，宾馆。”</p><p>不知道是人太少还是人不少，他们连着打了几把，都成功选到了首选的位置，明凯拿着伊芙琳，跑到下路来gank，3V2，对面的AD和辅助都在塔下一闪一闪。</p><p>明凯的打野有些没事干，一边随便补几个兵，一边点了个赞。</p><p>“点赞不够嘲讽，你要跳个舞吗？”他随口说。</p><p>明凯的面色一下子沉了下来，似乎想要说什么，可是又没有。他也不再说什么，只是喝一杯水，然后两个人一起沉默。直到明凯终于又说一句，“对面AD没闪。”他也就顺理成章地接上一句，“知道了。”</p><p>可以不说吗？可以，当然可以。</p><p>但他忍不住不说，而且，有时候明凯也会说。说过以后，他们又当做没发生过。</p><p>算什么呢？</p><p>他又想起当时魏汉东说的话来，有的伤是可以痊愈的。</p><p>明凯的离开，本来也是可以痊愈的伤，至少当时举杯的时候，他是那么以为的。</p><p>可是到底那道伤有没有痊愈？又或者它本来是可以痊愈的，但他太喜欢去撕开已经结痂的伤口，让它又暴露在风中，然后从这疼痛中得以窥见过去的痕迹，让这疼痛，伤害明凯，又伤害自己。而他则在这互相伤害中回到几年前，回到那鲜血淋漓的结束，又从那鲜血之中，看到那肆无忌惮的青春正在重来。</p><p>可不可笑？几年前他们那样亲密，他以为这必将持续到最后，他以为他说什么明凯都会明白，明凯说什么他也会明白。当时的离开似乎证明了他的失败，可到了今时今日，他们的默契还能用来互相伤害又同时退一步，来继续小心翼翼地把快要被重新撕碎的东西粘回来。</p><p>岁月不会重来，他太明白了。</p><p>如果他能够真的忘记明凯就好了，如果他能够真的原谅明凯就好了，但是他早就不能了，永远不能了。</p><p> </p><p>08</p><p>第二天，明凯约他去城墙散步。</p><p>虽然说是春节假期，但大部分的上班族都还没有放假，所以城墙上人并不多。他们走了一段路，都走得有些累，下去的地方又遥遥无期，干脆走到墙边，一边看着下面的街道一边休息。</p><p>“一步之遥里彭于晏的爹就是在这里被推下去的。”他没话找话。</p><p>“你是在暗示我推你吗？”</p><p>“我得赶紧录个音，要是我死了警察还能知道找嫌疑人。”</p><p>他随口瞎说，但明凯却没回应，他有些奇怪地看过去，但明凯却没有看他，只是盯着城墙下的街道和行人，过了老半天才说，“我不会推你下去的。”</p><p>“……哦？哦。”他愣了愣，有些不知道该说什么，只好点点头。</p><p>明凯又说，“我一直在想……”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“这么多年了，你还愿意和我在一起吗？”</p><p>他忍不住睁大眼睛看过去，“你疯了吧？”</p><p>“没有，”明凯和他对视一眼，又慢慢说，“你知道的。”</p><p>“哈哈。”他盯着明凯看了十几秒，终于忍不住笑了起来，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”</p><p>“很好笑吗？”明凯平静地问。</p><p>“当然。”他用力点头。</p><p> </p><p>09</p><p>那确实很好笑。</p><p>他以为那是他们的默契，那是他们都有的，病态的怀旧心理，他以为是那个支撑着他们的现在。</p><p>他的自信究竟有多可笑？如果他们果真有那样的默契，又怎么会有几年前？又怎么会有今日？</p><p>一直都是他以为他懂明凯，他以为明凯懂他，可结果他不说出来明凯就不懂，明凯不说出来他就不知道。</p><p>太可笑了，他总以为他们是心照不宣，没想到明凯却心心念念地以为他们可以更进一步，以为他们还有明天。</p><p>到底为什么他可以这么想？</p><p>是不是离开的人就不会执着，就不懂怀念？</p><p>只有他在执着。</p><p>他没法让花瓶留在原地粉碎，他要捡起来去打上补丁修成原样，可他也没法告诉自己一切都没有变，他永远没法忽视那补丁。</p><p>他永远没法忘记过去，明凯在他心里像是一个割裂的人，与过去相连的他是美好的，光是想到都能笑出来，可笑过之后就会想起来，正是明凯本人，粉碎了那一切。</p><p>光明是明凯的，黑暗也是明凯的。</p><p>有什么伤痕不会痊愈？</p><p>早就该痊愈了，只是他自己偏要一次一次又一次地撕开，非要这样，才能从痛苦中回忆起曾经。</p><p>他和明凯聊天，吃饭，分享生活，他以为他所寻求的，就是明凯所寻求的。</p><p>但明凯却在向他求一个未来。</p><p>明凯为什么可以这样想？凭什么这样想？</p><p>他的过去是美好的痛苦的灿烂的肮脏的完整的割裂的，但明凯眼里只有美好只有灿烂只有完整。他真的觉得那花瓶已经被补好了，太可笑了。</p><p>他用心去把握的，去铭记的，去追寻的，明凯已经忘了。</p><p>曾经受伤就永远疼痛，曾经动心就永不遗忘。</p><p>但明凯不知道，不明白，不懂得。</p><p>他怎么能不执着？怎么能想放手？到底爱恨是什么，过去是什么，对他那么轻吗？</p><p>他早就没法从明凯身上看见当年了，为什么明凯会看到？</p><p>如果过去在他们眼里都不是等同的，那还剩下什么？</p><p>他又想起他前一天说的话，“你要跳个舞吗？”</p><p>他早知道提起过去有多痛苦，他早知道现在有多脆弱，他早就知道，现在的好朋友的面纱，现在宛如昔日蔓延的表象，都建立在一个脆弱的基础上，一旦剥落那层伪装，现实就会露出它冰冷的真相。</p><p>他甚至要控制每周和明凯的聊天次数，如果超过三次，就寄存起来等下周再说。</p><p>不过，也许明凯不知道，也许明凯不觉得吧。</p><p>但是，去撕开一切，去从那鲜血淋漓中看见过去的废墟，不是他一直想做而又不敢完全做完的事情吗？</p><p>“已经过去了，”他转过头去看着城墙下的行人，带着一种报复一样的恨意，又去把旧日撕开，割裂明凯，也割裂自己。</p><p>“我曾经会因为你的一句话想上一周，训练也想，比赛也想，吃饭也想，喝水也想，醒着也想，梦里也想。但那时候，我就是打死都不会告诉你这些。现在我还是偶尔会想你，但是你看，我不是告诉你了吗？为什么我会告诉你，明凯，你真的不明白吗？”</p><p>“你应该明白的，都过去了。”他故意说得很慢，像是希望明凯听得更清楚一点。</p><p>“我不明白。”明凯说，“我以为……我以为已经过去了，所以我们可以重新开始。”</p><p>“过去对你来说，那么轻吗？”他低头问，“我这些年在你身上寻求什么，你之前不明白，现在还不明白吗？”</p><p>“我就是……”</p><p>他立刻打断明凯，“你永远不是那个人，现在永远不是过去的延续。”</p><p>“我们当时也这么说清楚就好了，是吗？”沉默了很久以后，明凯说。</p><p>“是的。”他用力点头，“我和你从不默契，不要高估这个就好了。”</p><p>“没错。”明凯点点头，挤出一个笑容来，“走吧，一会去回民街吃饭。”</p><p>“吃不死你。”他也笑了起来。</p><p>只能这样。</p><p>他和明凯只能是两个孤立的人，怀着相同的痛苦和过去聚在一起，怀念着一个永远不会归来的人，憧憬着一个永远不会再现的梦。</p><p> </p><p>10</p><p>明凯回去之后的一个周一，他终于想起来了那个收藏，于是又找出来，把那个截图发给明凯，作为他们本周的第一次对话，然后换回几句笑骂和一个吐血的表情包。</p><p>之后是休赛季，有一个活动找到他，又找到明凯，说是邀请老WE重聚首，他没什么安排，很自然地就答应了。</p><p>活动结束之后，参加节目的人又一起出去吃了一顿饭。</p><p>节目上聊得很开心，饭后也聊得很开心。</p><p>又像是什么都没有发生的过去的延续，大家说着干杯，他和明凯的酒杯撞在一起，发出清脆的声音。</p><p>他们又会继续当着最标准的好朋友，在现在，在未来。</p><p>但高学成和明凯，微笑和诺言，将永远间隔着没有桥梁的山谷，没有渡船的大江。</p><p>永不抵达，永不相遇。</p><p> </p><p>—FIN—</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>